


Dangerous Love

by Caulscott4ever



Series: The years of our lives [1]
Category: Gangsters in Love (Visual Novel), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel), Scandal in the Spotlight (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Child Abandonment, Childhood Memories, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demon Deals, Demons, Drug Use, Drugs, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gangs, Late Night Conversations, Movie Night, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Rivalry, Spirit Animals, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caulscott4ever/pseuds/Caulscott4ever
Summary: Selena Emerson is a regular 17 year old At least that's what you think but she's specialThat's according to the Valentine gang





	

I was in a club being a really stupid teenager

"You want some?"

My best friend asked

"Hell yes"

She gave me a small pill and I smiled before throwing the pill back and going back to the strangers who had become my friends the music was blaring it was amazing the lights

-time skip-

I was now walking home I was a few blocks away when I heard someone "Hey cutie"

This stranger said as he grabbed my ass

"Screw off dude"

I continued walking when he slammed me against the wall

"The hell you think you're talking to?!"

The man was masked and I just noticed that he held the knife to my throat then he was out

"What the fu-"

I had to look up at the guy I mean for Christ's sake I was only 5'2

"Come with me now" He demanded he had cold blue eyes and black hair and some light skin

"No I don't fuck with strangers besides I have to go home"

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me along with him to his car that was on the next street over he threw me in the car there were two other guys

"Ugh can I go home?"

My words were slurred and my vision looked like a light show

"What's wrong?"

The guy in the front seat asked he had green no wait blue fuck no! Red hair! Tan skin and brown eyes!

"What the hell is wrong with you?"The guy next to me asked

"Ecstasy I took some ecstasy!"

"What? Where the hell was she when you found her chance?"

"She was walking home she looked fine"

"Looked asshole! I looked fine but I'm not"

"Ash race back to the mansion"

The man in the drivers seat nodded and I passed out

-time skip-

"Mm"

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Ugh"

I opened my eyes and saw the guy with red hair

"Are you okay? You passed out I'm guessing your body reacted badly with the ecstasy"

"Oh sure whatever..I'm so tired where am I?"

I looked on the other couch behind him the one I hadn't noticed there were 4 people there

"I brought you to where we live"

"Can I sleep?"

"Sure"

"No"

I looked at the man with blue eyes

"Why not?"

"Because I have questions I want to ask you" I groaned

"Chance just let her sleep you can interrogate her tomorrow"

"Whatever"

"Not early in the morning either"  He mumbled something under his breath and walked out of the living room

"You can go to sleep here"

"Mkay" I turned around and knocked out again

-Next Morning-

I opened my eyes and sat up I wasn't in the living room I was in a room with a big bed and some toy boat models next to the door there was a lot more to the room but I needed to find a way out of here

"Hello?" I whispered

I got up and tip toed to the door when I opened it there was a man there

"Let's go downstairs" He walked fast so I sped walk to catch up with him "What's your name" "..."

He was silent for a moment

"Ash"

"Cool so how old are you?"

"30"

"Damn don't look it"

"You're 17 aren't you?"

"Yea how do you know?"

"Research"

"You can't find that on the Internet"

"If chance wants to tell you then that's on him"

"Tell me what?"

"Here go into the living room I'll be in the kitchen"

He pointed at the door and walked away I walked in the door only to see chance there

"Finally sit down" So I sat on the couch

"You are the last remaining Phantomhive are you not?"

"No shit why do you think I don't come from no prestigious family like that one?"

"Yes you do"

"No"

"Yes!"

He yelled at me I sat there and thought about it

"I can't be.."

"I see you don't know"

"But I'm not- I don't-.. how?"

"Your mother Vanessa was a Phantomhive she stole something" "What did she steal"

"Money 8 zeros tacked onto the end of it"

"Oh.."

The numbers made me dizzy

"How much exactly?"

"9,000,000,000"

"Oh my god"

Then i received a text from my boyfriend

"Can I go to my boyfriend'so house?" "Why?"

"He needs me"

 "Whatever don't try to escape your life is on the line and besides your mother also knows secrets about Franco Valentine"

"Whose that?" "My father" We hopped in a car and he drove me to my house and I began to pack all my clothes we went to my boyfriend's house


End file.
